


His Greatest Creation

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you want to be a pet or food?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> **Title:** His Greatest Creation  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,460  
>  **Summary:** Would you want to be a pet or food?  
>  **A/N:** written for velvetwhip. Happy Birthday, Gabrielle!! I hope you have a fantastic day! I'm not sure how dark this is but I hope you like it.

Her breath began to come in shortened gasps as bolts of terror swept through her. _Where was she?_ Slowly, Willow opened her eyes, and tried to look around but the room was so dark it was hard to make out anything. Not that she was sure she wanted to see what was surrounding her anyway.

A thick, metal clank rang out as she shifted on the stone cold floor and pulled on her arms. _She was chained!_ She was shaking like a leaf as every horror movie she had ever seen ran through her mind. Willow began to pull frantically at the chains, twisting her wrists as she tried desperately to free herself. But no matter how hard she tried the metal didn’t budge. 

She jumped at a noise and looked up startled. _Oh no!_ As he moved a flicker of soft light began to shine where she sat. As he moved closer Willow’s heart beat thumped wildly in her chest and with a sick feeling deep inside she looked straight into the soulless eyes of the monster she had hoped and prayed to never see again. But apparently her prayers weren’t worth answering. Her worst nightmare was coming towards her.

Angelus stopped in front of her and leaned down until his face was mere inches from hers causing her to jump back as far as her chains would allow. “You and me are going to have some fun.” He ran his fingers down her cheek before grasping her chin between his fingers and tilting her head back, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

 _No! She was absolutely positive it was the last thing she would like but she knew better than to say so._ Willow couldn’t stop the tremors from wracking her body. “B...Bu...”

A sharp sound echoed through the room as Angelus backhanded her across the face. “Don’t you think if I wanted the slayer she would be here instead of you?” He knew she was hoping for a rescue but that wasn’t going to happen. She belonged to him. No one was coming to save her. There was no hope. “Oh, what? Do you think the slayer and her band of idiots are really going to rescue you?” His grin widened as he laughed out loud. “Oh no. You’re not going anywhere.” His fingers caressed the handprint on her cheek as if it was a priceless work of art. “I have such plans for you.”

Tears of pain and terror filled her eyes before overflowing down her cheeks. A whimper escaped her as she tried to bring her fist to her mouth to stifle her cries only to be brought up short by the chains wrapped around her wrists.

With a deep growl Angelus jerked her hand down. “Don’t even try. I want to hear every sound you make. I want you to scream. The louder you scream the better I like it.” He leaned down and grazed his fangs along the side of her cheek. “And you want to please me, don’t you?”

Willow’s heart beat sped up, her teeth clashed together as she nodded her head.

His harsh laughter rang out and echoed through the room sending cold chills dancing down her spine. She had read somewhere, in some book whose name she had forgotten that there is a secret place in your mind you can go to escape the horrors happening to your body, as Angelus jerked her to her feet with an evil grin gracing his lips, Willow really hoped it was true.

Angelus ignored her frightened struggles as he pulled her closer to him by the front of her shirt. The sound of ripping fabric rang in her ears deafening her.

Willow desperately wanted to bring her hands up to cover herself but the chains held tight. 

“Don’t move.” He warned again as he reached out and squeezed her hand until she feared he had broken the bones.

A guttural cry ripped from her throat as she nodded and stood still, her clothes hanging in tatters on her body as she tried frantically to think about something else, pretend she was somewhere, anywhere but where she was but it was no use. She was so terrified all she could think about was what was going to happen next.

“Who am I?” He pulled the remnants of her clothes from her body, leaving her standing in front of him completely naked. His eyes darkened with anger as nothing but silence greeted him. “Answer me. Don’t make me ask you again.”

Tremors wracked her body at his harsh tone and the hidden promise in his words. “A...an... Angelus.”

Angelus shook his head, his lips lifting in a cruel smile. “I’m your master.” His eyes narrowed. “Say it.”

Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as she fought to stay still. “Mas...mas...” She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. At the look in his eyes she knew to hold out any kind of hope would be beyond pointless. She bowed her head and whispered, “Master.”

He gave a nod of acceptance of the title due him. “Before we get started you have a choice to make. I don’t usually offer but..” He glanced down the length of her body. “But you caught me in a good mood. So would you like to be food?” He laughed at the wild-eyed frightened look in her eyes as she raised her head to stare at him. He quickly continued, “Or do you want to be my pet?” 

Willow wasn’t a stupid girl. She knew those weren’t any choices at all. The real question was did she want to die today or at a later date. Either one was a horrible fate. Angelus liked to play with his food she could only try not to imagine what he would do with a pet. Despite all the horrors she knew she was about to endure, and for how long she wasn’t sure, she still wanted to live. “P...p... Pet.”

“At a girl!” He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised, he was. He had been almost positive she would have chosen to become food rather than going through the things he had in mind. Not that he wasn’t thrilled of course, he was immensely so. Since the first moment he had seen the little wannabe witch he could think of nothing but how to get her alone and at his mercy. And now she was there right where he wanted her.

He slid his hands in her hair, jerking her head back painfully until he could crush her lips with his.

This wasn’t a kiss of love, or even passion it was purely one of ownership.

Without a word, he ripped his hands from her hair, ignoring her gasp of pain as he turned and walked away.

“You will do what I say, as soon I say it. To do otherwise would court my displeasure.” He looked back over his shoulder. “You don’t want to displease me, do you?”

Willow quickly shook her head praying he could see her. She was so petrified she didn’t know if her voice would work any longer.

“Pet?” Angelus grimaced. He really didn’t like calling her that. He would need to come up with a name better suited for his new pet but for now it would have to do.

She swallowed hard, her voice was low and timid as she spoke. “No, master. I don’t want to displease you.”

Oh, he really liked the sound of that. He liked it a lot. A thrill of excitement shot through him. He couldn’t wait to play with his new pet.

Moments later a flip of the switch and the room was bathed in brilliant white light. He wasn’t surprised to here a terrified sound coming from behind him. _Ah. She’s spotted the collection._

He glanced lovingly at the selection of tools and props aligning the tables along the side of the room before he turned to face her. “You might want to start screaming now.” 

The blood drained from her face as she opened her mouth and began to scream.

“That’s my girl.” A smile made of pure evil slid across his lips as he gazed at the naked screaming woman before him. He ran his hand down a cold metal cylinder, his fingers encircling the wide girth as he clutched it in his hand. His eyes were dark, fathomless pits as he walked towards her. “You are going to be my greatest creation yet.”

It’s said the eyes are windows to the soul, and as Willow stared into Angelus’ cold unforgiving eyes she knew she was seeing the promise of her own personal hell. One she wouldn’t survive.


End file.
